The Man With the Blue Box
by Quidditch-and-Red-Vines
Summary: The Doctor takes two unlikely companions with him in his blue box to travel around the world, fight aliens from other planets, and go back in time. They have many wonderful adventures.
1. Introduction

Harry Styles – Harry  
>Karen Gillan – Abby<br>Matt Smith – the Doctor  
>{intro narrated by Abby}<p>

"You need to be careful, because you know the Doctor's wonderful and he's brilliant, but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burned."  
>–– Martha Jones<br>Normal day.

Wake up, get dressed, eat cereal, brush teeth, go to school.

Normal bus ride.

With friends, iPod in, volume up.

When I arrived to school on Wednesday, March 15, it was a normal day. And my birthday.

For the most part.

I arrived with my friends, ready to take on the day full of tests and quizzes and confusing schedules. I ran straight for my locker, waiting to see if my friends had put any cards or paper things on it for my birthday.

I saw the flutter of color a few feet down the hall, and I smiled and ran towards it. Colorful drawings and papers and even a pop-up card. Fantastic.

My first subject was math, something that I wasn't good at. Not. One. Bit. I tried hard, I really did, but I just can't seem to grasp it.

Frustrating part of the day, over.

Next was Social Studies, one of my easiest classes. Instead of doing actual work, we played 7 Up the whole period. Why, I have no idea! But I didn't complain.

Study skills, art, then lunch flew by.

The next period my life was about to change... forever.

In language arts my friends were siting by me, working on our mini-stories. Mine was a mystery, about space and time. Funny the way things happen.

The whole class sensed something when recurring gusts of wind were blowing when even we didn't have any windows open.

Then it came.

A bright blue light appeared in the middle of the classroom. And then, a blue box appeared with it! It was the strangest thing. The box appeared and made a 'thud' noise when it had stopped fading in and out of sight.

I read on it and it said, 'Police Box.' What's a police box?

I thought things couldn't get any stranger than a blue box appearing out of thin air, but it could get stranger.

A man hopped out of the box.

He had a bowtie, fez, and a mop in his right hand. In his left hand was some weird thing that had a glowing green tip.

"Now, where could I be?" the man said, I think he was talking to himself. "People, desks, blackboard.. I'm at a school aren't I?"

This man was mad.

"Okay then. YOU," he pointed at me.  
>"Yes?" I replied.<br>"How are you?"  
>"Fine thanks..?'<br>"GOOD! Now you," he pointed to one of my friends called Harry.  
>"F-fine," Harry replied. I assumed he was scared of the man by his stutter. I was scared too.<br>"NOW, would you two like to travel with me? You two are special."  
>"What's you name?" Harry asked.<br>"The Doctor, just the Doctor, always the Doctor," the 'Doctor' said.  
>"Where do you travel?" I asked this madman with a box.<br>"Anywhere in time and space you like."  
>I opened my mouth in disbelief.<br>"I'll travel with you then," I agreed. I looked over at Harry. After I said yes, I knew he would too.  
>"I will too then," Harry told the Doctor.<br>"Well, COME on then!"

And me and Harry hopped into his mystical old but new and borrowed blue box and started our adventure with the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

{Narrated by Abby}

"Anybody remotely interesting is mad, in some way or another."  
>— the Doctor<p>

So, the Doctor was taking us to see Agatha Christie, alright. Going to see the best - selling mystery author of all time, okay, works for me.

Harry seemed a bit weird about the situation. I don't blame him. Who would be? A man dropped out of the sky with a blue box that time travels. Oh, and he told us he was 900 years old and from the planet of the lost Time Lords, Galifrey.

Before we got into an old fashioned taxi, the Doctor said he was just simply going to 'take us' to Agatha. No details or anything. But then again, I had no details when I had hopped into the TARDIS.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked the Doctor.  
>"To see Agatha, of course. She's a good friend of mine," the Doctor replied.<br>"Yes, but where is she is what Abby's trying to say," Harry told him.  
>"That's secret, sorry," the Doctor said.<br>"Then how are we going to tell the taxi driver?" I asked.  
>"I'll whisper and you won't hear," the madman with a box replied.<br>"OK," Harry said.

The Doctor hailed a taxi and did exactly what he said he would. He whispered the mystery address to the driver and sat in the front, so he wouldn't be tempted to answer our bullet-ish questions.

After only 5 minutes I was getting impatient. It seemed so long. I was just too excited. I tried to start a conversation with Harry one time:

"So..." I said. Yes, that is my idea of a conversation starter.  
>"So..." Harry replied. I guess it was his idea too.<br>"What do you think of the Doctor?" I whispered to him.  
>"He's mad."<br>"I don't think so."  
>"How?"<br>"He's... smart, his madness is just how he shows it."  
>"What are you a physiologist?" Harry laughed.<br>"Shut up!" I replied, laughing.

I kind of dozed after that onto Harry's shoulder. So.. tired..

The trip lasted about 1 1/2 hours so it wasn't that bad. I was sleeping most of the time.

Harry shook me and then I woke up to find that we were at a forest. A FOREST.

"Here we are!" said the Doctor.

Me and Harry exchanged worried glances.

"Don't worry, follow me!" said the Doctor, paying the taxi driver.

The Doctor went through the trees and over roots. He was so quick and excited it was hard to keep up.

The final trip to see Agatha Christie was only 5 minutes long, luckily.

We finally approached the actual 'house' or should I say mansion, of Agatha Christie.

It was huge! It was white, covered with green moss and had blue - glass windows.  
>[.comtumblr/thing?id=25048996]

"It's beautiful," I said, staring at the thing.  
>"I know," The Doctor replied.<p>

we marveled at it for a second more, then Miss Agatha Christie, the #1 best - selling mystery author walked out of the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

{Narrated by Abby}

"Logic merely enables one to be wrong with authority."  
>—the Doctor<p>

Agatha Christie!

She just.. sort of walked out of her mansion? The best selling mystery author.. just walked.. out of a mansion.

AH. Time travel.. odd, but amazing.

"Hello Doctor! I've been expecting you. My butler told me you had called," said Agatha, a twinkle in her eye.  
>"Ah, yes, I called. Me and my friends wanted to visit," the Doctor explained, pointing to me and Harry. "This is Abby," he said pointing to me. "And this is Harry –– my two companions."<br>"Ah, yes they look the part. Come in for tea?" Agatha asked, smiling.  
>"Why not. Do you have any jammie dodgers?" the Doctor said.<br>Agatha laughed, and then said, "I believe I do have some left. Oh Doctor."

Agatha had smiley green eyes and short, wavy, blonde - blonde hair. She had a sense of mystery that seemed deep inside. No wonder she wrote mystery novels.

Inside of the house pretty much matched the amount of amazing - ness as the outside of the house did. It had a beautiful foyer with a large, crystal chandelier that had a tear - drop shape. A couch stood in one corner next to a lion - legged table of the foyer. It was so perfect and in place that you didn't want to move, in fear of messing things up.

I watched Harry next to me. A smile was escaping his lips until they cascaded into a broad smile. I couldn't help smile too.

"Let's go to the parlor," Agatha told us, then started towards the parlor.

I swear it was the longest walk of my life.

Through the corridor, turn the corner, walk, walk, stop, greet the butler, through corridor, stop at door, open door, and the whole process again. Until we reached the room.

The Parlor was just like the foyer, except smaller. Fancy chairs, couches, and hazy smoke from many, many cigars.

"Sit down, anywhere you'd like," Agatha said.

So, we sat down. I basically sunk down very deep in the couch, so low that I could almost feel the floor. Maybe couches weren't as sturdy back then. Hopefully.

Simon the butler brought 4 cups of tea in the fanciest china I have ever seen in my life.

"Sugar?" Simon asked.  
>"Yes please," I answered.<p>

I took a sip of the tea and looked at everybody in the room.

I was so happy. Everything so perfect, it couldn't get better.

But instead of getting even better, it got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

{Narrated by Abby}

"The very powerful and the very stupid have one thing in common. Instead of altering their views to fit the facts, they alter the facts to fit their views...which can be very uncomfortable if you happen to be one of the facts that needs altering."  
>-the Doctor<p>

Yes, it did get a whole lot worse.

Simple and pleasant things can turn into a disaster within 5 minutes.

Since there were no fire alarms back then, we used our senses. Harry noticed first.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" he asked.  
>Agatha, me, and the Doctor sniffed.<br>The Doctor sonic-ed the room and looked at the readings.  
>Then he shouted, "FIRE!"<p>

Apparently the readings weren't very good.

"What do we do?" I asked.  
>"Harry and Abby - go to the exit. Me and Agatha will stay, just for 5 minutes, to get the staff and some food and blankets," the Doctor responded.<p>

Then me and Harry sprinted out of the room, both of us trying to remember the twists and turns of the halls. You could hear the Doctor talking into his sonic - microphone saying, "FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW," over and over again.

Finally we found the front door and rushed out, breathing hard from that awful lot of running.

"Well, we made it!" I said, part - laughing part trying to catch my breath.  
>'Let's go to the back," Harry suggested. "the Doctor might be coming out that way with Agatha."<br>I nodded and started towards the back of the house.

There was a huge forest behind the house... Perfect. Fire + wood = not good.

The staff was filing out of the back, kind of like Harry predicted. At the back of the clump of people was the Doctor and Agatha. Agatha had tears in her eyes, sad to see this beautiful house of hers burnt down. The Doctor had sent someone to get the fire department out in a nearby town.

Me and Harry walked towards Agatha and the Doctor, but the Doctor put his hand out, signaling to stay away from Agatha and him right now.

"I feel so bad," I said.  
>"Yeah, me too," said Harry.<p>

The worst part about this fire was that it was night out, freezing out, and I had on a sleeveless dress. Not fun. Shivers came and lasted for about 5 minutes until Harry noticed me.

"You cold?" he asked.  
>"Nope, I'm so warm right now," I said sarcastically.<br>"You want my coat?" he asked kindly.  
>"Thanks," I said.<p>

He seemed hesitant to take off the coat, and I didn't blame him. But he finally took it off.

Insta - warmer! It was the warmest thing. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that it was so cold out, anything out on me would be warm.

In the end, me and Harry decided to huddle inside of the coat, so we both could be warm.

The fire department came soon after, luckily. By then, half of the house was in flames. They were good firemen and put out the fire fairly quickly.

Agatha was bawling into the Doctor's arms. It was bitter sweet. A woman who lost her home and a man who stole his home, the TARDIS.

Then the "dark side" came out of the Doctor.  
>He got an angry look on his face and said, "WHO DID THIS? WHO? Who would hurt someone like this? WHO?"<p>

It got a whole lot worse... again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Resistance is useless."  
>- Doctor Who<p>

The gray statue was in front of my eyes, and suddenly.. I couldn't blink. My eyes were glued to the statue's eyes, not wanting to move away from the gray thing.

"Harry!" I screamed, terrified of what was before me.  
>"I'll go get the Doctor!" Harry said to me and ran off to get the Doctor.<p>

I could hear the Doctor's footsteps approaching, and his sonic screwdriver pulsing.

"Don't blink!" he told me. "Blink and you're dead!"  
>"WHAT?" I screamed. "How do we stop it?"<br>"You move slowly backwards and we'll figure this out."

I followed the Doctor's instructions and stepped a big step backwards. I could finally see what I was facing. It didn't *look* scary, but I guess it was, since the Doctor told me, "Blink and you're dead."

It was the statue of an angel, that had its eyes covered up by its hands.

"Step back again," the Doctor instructed me, then I did as I was told.

"We need to run to the forest. Abby, I'll take the place of you and look at the angel, you run to the forest with the rest of them, alright?"  
>"Alright," I agreed, still terrified.<p>

The Doctor came and took my place, his eyes glued to the angel.

"GO!" the Doctor told me, Harry, and Agatha.

We sprinted to the forest, into the clearing in the smack dab middle of it.

We were all out of breath from our 5 minute run, when the Doctor came to sight.

"They must have gotten here somehow," the Doctor suggested.  
>"A ship, maybe Doctor?" Agatha questioned.<br>"No, no. Why would they need a ship to get here?"  
>"Another statue?" Harry asked.<br>The Doctor thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "That's brilliant! Absolutely a possibility! Agatha, do you have any other statues here?"  
>"Yes, I believe so - I have 10," Agatha told the Doctor.<br>"10... 10... 10... 10... 10... That's not good," said the Doctor.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"The more the statues Agatha has.. the more Weeping Angels they could produce.." Then the Doctor got a very worried expression on his face.  
>"The Angels, don't they move while we're not looking? Are they catching up?" asked Agatha.<br>"Yes, let's move!" the Doctor exclaimed then sprinted, and everyone followed him to the other side of the forest.

Many times I stumbled on the stray branches, twigs, and roots, and Harry helped me up when that happened. I'm so clumsy.  
>As we reached the other side of the forest, I started to feel dizzy, like something was deep inside of me, not wanting to come out, but lurking in.<p>

We stopped, and I fell to the ground. The Doctor's back was turned, so Harry yelled, "DOCTOR! ABBY FELL DOWN AND I THINK SHE PASSED OUT" and the Doctor came right over.

"Lie down on this rock, here," he told me, so I did, still feeling like something was creeping inside of me.

Then, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and sonic - ed me! The buzzing sound went through all of my body. Then is stopped.

The Doctor looked at the readings and said,"Abby, where did you look at the angel in order to keep it from moving?" he asked.  
>"The eyes," I answered.<br>"If you stared into the eyes of the angel, then it must be crawling inside of you, taking over your soul... so you would become an angel."  
>"WHAT?" I screamed.<br>"Don't worry. Now, I need you to close your eyes."  
>"I don't want to."<br>"That's the angel talking. Now close. Your. Eyes."  
>I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could and they shut. The Doctor sonic - ed me again, this time he took a deep breath of air when he saw the readings.<br>"Back to normal!," he exclaimed. I smiled and everybody else laughed just a little.  
>"Now, just keep your eyes closed," the Doctor instructed.<br>"But.."  
>"I know, but if you open your eyes the angels would creep inside of you again and take you over."<br>"OK, keeping my eyes shut."

Then, there was a whoosh.

Whoosh.  
>Swish.<br>Crunch.

"What was that?" Harry asked the Doctor.  
>"The angels."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

{Narrated by Abby}

" Kathy Nightingale: What did you come here for anyway?  
>Sally Sparrow: I love old things. They make me feel sad.<br>Kathy Nightingale: What's good about sad?  
>Sally Sparrow: It's happy for deep people. "<br>—{Blink 2007} Kathy Nightingale and Sally Sparrow

Fear.

That's all I could feel. The snap of the twigs that signaled the angels' approach just intensified the fear.

The Doctor said, "Let's run!"  
>"But I can't open my eyes!" I replied, kind of annoyed.<br>"Er... Harry, can you carry Abby?"  
>"Sure," Harry said, hesitantly.<p>

Then he picked me up. Since we were best friends, it wasn't that awkward.. But when you're with the Doctor and needed to be carried because if you opened your eyes an angel would come and take over your body so you can't run, it's a little bit awkward.

After he picked me up, we ran. You could hear the angels catching up.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" I asked, extremely nervous.  
>"We are going to go find the original angel, hopefully, then get to shelter.. somehow."<br>"So.. We just keep running?"  
>"Exactly. An awful lot of running, we've got to do."<p>

By the time he had finishing saying this, we had run about 20 feet. Maybe 25, and everyone was out of breath. So we stopped, for a split second, then took off again. The forest was apparently really big, because we were running and running. At least, Harry was running.

We stopped again after another 10 minutes of running. The Doctor told us we were almost to where we were supposed to be, which was oh so helpful to the girl who had her eyes closed. At least we were kind of out - running the angels, but I knew not for long.

"Let's go!" cheered the Doctor, then he laughed, as if amused by this whole situation.

Then I thought, I wonder who the original angel was. The person who made the 2nd generation angels, who made the 3rd generation angels, and so on and so forth. Was it a person? Petrified? I thought of these questions and wanted to make sure I asked the Doctor. He probably wouldn't have an answer either.

We ran for a while, until the Doctor told us that the sun was going down and we needed to run faster.

I felt bad for Harry, as he was carrying me this whole run.

I was awake still, but not really. I finally dozed off when, the Doctor whispered in my ear,  
>"We're here."<p> 


End file.
